Die geheimnisvolle Lady
by Bezzy
Summary: Passend zur Jahreszeit etwas mysteriöses! Elizabeth Bennet besucht einen Tag vor Allerheiligen Pemberley und bricht sich im Park den Fuß. Die folgende Begegnung mit einer geheimnisvollen Lady ist schicksalshaft... Regency, Kurzgeschichte.
1. Chapter 1

**Die geheimnisvolle Lady **

_Es ist der Tag vor Allerheiligen. Elizabeth Bennet bricht sich den Fuß im herbstlichen Park von Pemberley, das sie zufällig mit Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner besucht. Gegen ihren Willen muß sie sich auf Pemberley auskurieren, jedoch sehr zur Freude Mr. Darcys. Die Begegnung mit einer geheimnisvollen Dame, die niemand sonst zu kennen scheint, verändert ihre ganze Zukunft... Regency, passend zur Jahreszeit ein bißchen mysteriös und unwirklich... _

**Kapitel 1**

_Pemberley, 31. Oktober 18xx_

„Au!" schrie Elizabeth Bennet schmerzgepeinigt und überrascht auf, als sie sich plötzlich auf dem nadelbedeckten Waldweg wiederfand – auf dem Bauch liegend und alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Sie hatte die Wurzel nicht gesehen, die sich heimtückisch quer über dem ganzen Weg ausbreitete und sie zu Fall gebracht hatte. Mühsam richtete sich die junge Frau auf, suchte Halt an einem Baumstamm, um wieder aufzustehen, doch der Schmerz fuhr ihr mit solcher Gewalt in den verstauchten Knöchel, daß sie wieder zu Boden sank. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

_Hervorragend,_ dachte sie mürrisch, _muß ich mir ausgerechnet im Park von Pemberley den Knöchel verknacksen! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Das tat vielleicht höllisch weh!_ Durch ihren Schmerzensschrei alarmiert, kamen Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner in diesem Augenblick auch schon herbeigeeilt. Sie hatten noch einen besonders schönen Teil des riesigen Parks bewundert und waren ein Stück hinter Elizabeth zurückgeblieben, als sie ihren Schrei hörten. „Lizzy!" rief Mrs. Gardiner erschrocken aus und kniete sich neben ihrer Nichte nieder. „Was ist geschehen, Kind?" Elizabeth deutete schweigend auf ihren verletzten Knöchel. „Verstaucht," brummte sie und wischte sich ungeduldig zwei Tränen von der Wange.

„Du Arme," tröstete ihre Tante. „Wie sollen wir dich jetzt bloß nach Lambton zurückbekommen? Edward, vielleicht solltest du im Herrenhaus um Hilfe bitten!" „Nein!" rief Elizabeth erschrocken und ihre Verwandten starrten sie verblüfft an. Elizabeth errötete. „Nein," sagte sie, diesmal ein wenig ruhiger. „Es geht schon. Wenn du mich stützt, Onkel, kann ich langsam humpeln. Wir müssen die Darcys nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigen." „Lizzy, es ist viel zu weit! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Edward, wenn du..." Sie schwieg, als ein Mann in Gärtnerkleidung näherkam und höflich grüßte. „Kann ich helfen?" fragte er hilfsbereit, als sein Blick auf die verletzte Elizabeth fiel. Mrs. Gardiner schaute ihn dankbar an. „Oh ja, sehr gerne. Wir müssen meine Nichte irgendwie nach Lambton bringen."

Der Gärtner kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Das ist sehr weit, Madam. Wir sollten die Miss zunächst ins Haus bringen. Mrs. Reynolds kann dann entscheiden, was zu tun ist." Elizabeth wollte protestieren, doch sie konnte sich nicht durchsetzen. Der kräftiggebaute Gärtner nahm sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und schleppte sie durch das kleine Waldstück über den Rasen zum prachtvollen Anwesen der Darcys. Seine verletzte Fracht war jedoch wütend. Sie wollte nicht ins Haus, sie wollte es dieser Mrs. Werauchimmer nicht gestatten, über sie zu entscheiden und sie wollte vor allem Mr. Darcy nicht über den Weg laufen! Das war ihre größte Sorge. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie hier sah... auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden! Was für eine unsägliche Idee war es überhaupt gewesen, Pemberley zu besuchen! Sie hatte vorher schon gesagt, daß sie nicht in die Nähe des Hauses kommen wollte, unter keinen Umständen – und jetzt wurde sie geradewegs hineingetragen! Argh!

Der freundliche Gärtner setzte Elizabeth in einem hübschen, luftigen Salon ab, wo sie von der Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, in Empfang genommen wurde, tippte grüßend an seine Mütze und ging wieder an seine Arbeit. Die ältere Dame, von den Gardiners bereits über den Vorfall informiert, rang die Hände und machte viel Aufhebens um Elizabeths Knöchel. „Oh Miss, ich hoffe, sie sind nicht allzu schlimm verletzt? Ich habe vorsichtshalber gleich nach Doktor Myers senden lassen, er wird in Kürze eintreffen, seien sie unbesorgt. Liebe Güte, Mr. Darcy wird außer sich sein, wenn er erfährt, daß sich ein Besucher auf seinem Grundstück verletzt hat!"

Elizabeth hatte dem Wortschwall ungeduldig zugehört und verschaffte sich nur langsam Gehör. „Bitte, Madam, bitte lassen sie mich einfach gehen, es gibt keinen Grund, den guten Doktor zu behelligen. Mir geht es gut, ich kann gut auf einem Bein..." „Oh nein, Miss, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" unterbrach Mrs. Reynolds. „Ich lasse sie in eines der Zimmer bringen, dort können sie in Ruhe warten, bis Doktor Myers kommt. Sie brauchen auf alle Fälle jetzt Ruhe, meine Liebe!"

Die Haushälterin duldete keinen Widerspruch und Elizabeth wurde, mit Zustimmung ihrer Verwandten, in ein Zimmer im ersten Stock gebracht. Mrs. Reynolds höchstpersönlich begleitete sie, inzwischen von den Gardiners über ihre Bekanntschaft mit dem Herrn des Hauses informiert. Die gute Haushälterin, erfreut über die „Freunde" ihres Herrn, teilte ihnen bedauernd mit, daß ihr Master leider nicht anwesend war und in den nächsten Tagen erst zurückerwartet wurde – sehr zu Elizabeths Erleichterung. Widerspruchslos ließ sie sich in einen großen, sehr bequemen Sessel am Fenster verfrachten und versprach, dort brav zu ruhen und auf den Doktor zu warten. Die Gardiners und die Haushälterin ließen sie alleine zurück.

Elizabeth schaute sich neugierig in dem hübsch eingerichteten Zimmer um. Ein wirklich sonniger, freundlicher Raum. Wie überhaupt alles, was sie bisher von Pemberleys Interieur gesehen hatte, äußerst ansprechend war. Erlesen, aber nicht pompös eingerichtet. Das mußte man Mr. Darcy lassen, er hatte einen sicheren, ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Dieses Zimmer hier war ebenfalls äußerst behaglich. Das große Bett machte einen komfortablen, einladenden Eindruck, die restliche Einrichtung deutete darauf hin, daß eine Frau diesen Raum bewohnte. Edle Hölzer, zarte Möbelstücke, flauschige Teppiche. Ein Bildnis an der Wand über dem Kamin erregte Elizabeths Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, da sie ja nicht aufstehen konnte, um es von nahem anzuschauen, doch sie war ziemlich sicher, daß es sich um ein Porträt Mr. Darcys handelte. Ein Kinderbild. Der junge Fitzwilliam Darcy, der einen Welpen, war es ein Bordercollie? im Arm hielt und den Künstler schüchtern anlächelte. Es war ein reizendes, anrührendes Bildnis.

Elizabeth betrachtete das Porträt eine zeitlang und verlor sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Mr. Darcy. Was würde er wohl dazu sagen, wenn er sie hier antraf? Liebe Güte, es wäre ihr unendlich peinlich! Was er wohl von ihr halten würde! Einfach uneingeladen wie eine neugierige Sommerfrischlerin durch seinen Park zu stapfen. Sie seufzte leise auf. Glücklicherweise war er nicht anwesend und würde es auch so bald nicht sein. Sie hatte gerade nochmal Glück gehabt! Mrs. Reynolds würde ihm sicherlich davon berichten, aber bis dahin wären sie schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Hertfordshire und sie würde Mr. Darcy niemals wiedersehen.

Die letzten Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne lugten über die hügelige Landschaft und tauchten den Raum in ein goldenes, unwirkliches Licht. Elizabeth starrte wehmütig aus dem Fenster. _Niemals wiedersehen..._ wieso störte sie der Klang dieser Worte? Wieso machten sie sie traurig? _Sei nicht albern, Lizzy,_ schalt sie sich selbst. _Aus welchem Grund solltest du ihn denn überhaupt wiedersehen? Du hast ihn in Rosings abgewiesen, und nach Mr. Bingleys Abreise hat er in Hertfordshire auch nichts mehr zu tun... warum stört dich das plötzlich so sehr, Elizabeth Bennet...?_

Sie konnte und wollte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten und versuchte entschlossen, die unerfreulichen Gedanken an den Herrn von Pemberley aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Er war Vergangenheit. Dieses Thema war eindeutig abgeschlossen. Punkt. Sie mußte sehen, daß sie von hier verschwand! Wo blieb denn dieser Doktor nur! Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung überkam sie. Was für eine idiotische Idee, zu Fuß nach Pemberley zu marschieren! Seufzend ließ sich Elizabeth in den bequemen Sessel zurücksinken und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Wenn doch der Doktor nur bald käme...!

Kurze Zeit später hörte sie, wie die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde. „Hier bist du ja, meine Liebe!" erklang eine erleichterte Stimme, leise Schritte kamen eilig näher und wenige Augenblicke später spürte sie einen Arm, der sich liebevoll um ihre Schultern legte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Elizabeth schrak zusammen und starrte die Dame, die sie eben so sanft umarmt hatte und ihr nun ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, verwirrt an. „Mrs. Reynolds hat mir erzählt, daß du dir den Knöchel verletzt hast, Liebes. War Doktor Mitchell schon da? Hast du große Schmerzen?" fragte sie teilnahmsvoll und nahm Elizabeths Hand in ihre. Elizabeth schwieg. Wer war diese Frau? Großgewachsen, schlank, lange, dunkelblonde Haare, sehr gut gekleidet in einem dunkelblauen Seidenkleid, ein passendes Collier mit einem lupenreinen Saphir, umkränzt von Diamanten, um den Hals – und ihr völlig unbekannt. Bevor sie die Gelegenheit zu fragen hatte, fuhr die freundliche Dame fort.

„Du mußt dich wirklich ein wenig schonen, Liebes. In deinem Zustand kann so ein Sturz verhängnisvolle Folgen nach sich ziehen!" Sie sah gleichzeitig besorgt und wehmütig aus. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. _In ihrem Zustand?_ Die fremde Frau tätschelte liebevoll ihre Hand und lächelte dann wieder. „Aber ich will dich nicht ängstigen. Fitzwilliam sagt immer, ich wäre zu überängstlich, kannst du das glauben? Solche Worte aus seinem Mund?" Sie lachte hell und in ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Du tust ihm so gut, Elizabeth! Er hat sich so verändert seit eurer Hochzeit, ist viel offener, viel fröhlicher geworden. Aber was rede ich, das ist ja mittlerweile ein alter Hut. Wieviele Jahre seid ihr schon verheiratet? Sechs? Und ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, was du für einen wunderbaren Menschen aus ihm gemacht hast. Ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, daß er dich damals nach Pemberley geschickt hat. Kannst du dich erinnern? Natürlich kannst du," die Frau lachte wieder fröhlich, „genau hier in dieses Zimmer hat man dich gebracht weil du dir drüben im Wäldchen den Fuß gebrochen hattest. Und was für ein Zufall, daß Fitzwilliam an diesem Tag aus London zurückkam." Sie schüttelte sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf. „Die garstige Wurzel hat Fitzwilliam noch am nächsten Tag entfernen lassen, damit sie kein Unheil mehr anrichten konnte. Unfaßbar, wie das Schicksal manchmal mit einem spielt, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war mit Mr. Darcy verheiratet? Seit sechs Jahren? Na davon hätte sie aber gewußt, oder? Die gute Dame mußte da etwas ganz übel durcheinander bringen! Als sie gerade den Mund aufmachen und die seltsame Lady fragen wollte, wie sie auf solchen Unsinn kam und wer sie überhaupt war, deutete diese mit einem liebevollen Lächeln nach draußen. „Schau, Fitzwilliam ist gerade nach Hause gekommen," sagte sie leise und ihr Gesicht strahlte eine heitere, aber irgendwie auch traurige Stimmung aus. Elizabeth beugte sich neugierig nach vorne und in der Tat, unten auf dem Rasen war ein Pferd zu sehen, dessen Reiter abgesessen war und von zwei Kindern stürmisch begrüßt wurde. Die Lady öffnete das Fenster und lautes Lachen und aufgeregte Kinderstimmen drangen zu ihnen nach oben. Elizabeth starrte ungläubig auf die kleine Gruppe.

Der Reiter war eindeutig Mr. Darcy, die beiden Kinder kannte sie nicht, aber sie fühlte nichtsdestotrotz eine vage Verbindung zu ihnen. Ein Junge, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, mit dunklen Locken, rannte aufgeregt auf Mr. Darcy zu, der beim Anblick der Kinder vom Pferd gesprungen war und den Kleinen mit offenen Armen auffing. Lachend wirbelte er ihn herum und der Knabe jauchzte vor Vergnügen. „Oh Papa, Papa! Wie schön, daß du wieder da bist! Hast du uns was mitgebracht? Papa?" Mr. Darcy lachte, setzte das Kind wieder ab und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, die den seinen so ähnlich waren. „Warst du denn auch artig genug, Robert? Ich glaube, ich werde erst einmal deine Mutter fragen müssen, ob du auch ein Geschenk verdient hast!" Der Junge zog eine Schnute und schaute seinen Vater nahezu indigniert an. „Natürlich war ich artig, Papa!" brummte er. Darcy grinste und wollte etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment kam ein kleines Mädchen auf wackligen Beinen über den Rasen gelaufen und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Darcys Gesicht aus.

Elizabeth hatte vor lauter Rührung Tränen in den Augen, als sie sah, wie Mr. Darcy die Kleine vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm, zärtlich an sich drückte und auf die Stirn küßte. „Hallo, meine kleine Prinzessin," sagte er liebevoll und lachte, als sie ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals legte und einen feuchten Schmatzer auf seine Wange drückte. „Ich hab dich so vermißt, Liebes," murmelte er und strich über ihren kleinen Lockenkopf. „Wo hast du denn deine schöne Mama gelassen, Elinor, hm? Bist du etwa den ganzen Weg alleine gekommen, um mich zu begrüßen? Na, dann wollen wir Mama doch am besten einmal suchen gehen, nicht wahr? Komm, Robert." Mit dem Jungen an der Hand und dem Mädchen auf dem Arm machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Hauptportal und verschwand nach kurzer Zeit aus Elizabeths Blickfeld.

Die fremde Dame blickte den dreien sehnsüchtig hinterher und seufzte leise. Lächelnd wandte sie sich einen Moment später Elizabeth zu. „Die beiden sind euch sehr gut gelungen, Elizabeth," sagte sie und Elizabeth erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen. „Und im Sommer seid ihr dann schon zu fünft," ihr Blick fiel auf Elizabeths Bauch und sie erhob sich langsam. „Werdet ihr sie _Anne_ nennen?" fragte sie plötzlich leise und drückte noch einmal ihre Hand, doch bevor Elizabeth etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon an der Tür. „Ich werde Fitzwilliam sagen, daß du hier bist, Liebes..." Und Elizabeth war auf einmal wieder alleine im Zimmer.

Sie erschrak, als es plötzlich an die Tür klopfte und Mrs. Reynolds, gefolgt von einem älteren Herrn, das Zimmer betrat. „Ah, Miss Bennet, konnten sie sich ein wenig ausruhen?" fragte die Haushälterin stellte den Herrn als Dr. Myers vor. „Ich hatte Besuch von einer Dame," murmelte Elizabeth, immer noch vollkommen perplex. „Eine Dame?" fragte Mrs. Reynolds erstaunt. „Eins von den Zimmermädchen wahrscheinlich? Sonst ist hier niemand und Miss Georgiana kommt erst morgen. Aber stellen sie sich vor, Mr. Darcy ist vor einer Viertelstunde überraschend nach Hause gekommen – wir hatten ihn nicht so früh erwartet." Der Doktor hüstelte dezent und Mrs. Reynolds wandte sich um. „Oh, entschuldigen sie, Doktor. Wir können gleich noch ein wenig weiterplaudern, Miss Bennet." Mit einem entschuldigenden Nicken ließ sie Elizabeth mit dem guten Doktor alleine.

Dr. Myers sprach wenig und untersuchte ihren Knöchel äußerst genau, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. „Ich fürchte, er ist gebrochen," meinte er schließlich und kramte in seiner großen Tasche nach etwas, womit er den Fuß verbinden und schienen konnte. „Gebrochen?" stieß Elizabeth entsetzt hervor. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!_ „Ja, und sie müssen während der nächsten Tage strikte Bettruhe einhalten. Sie dürfen das Bein unter keinen Umständen belasten, nur in Notfällen aufstehen. Ich werde Mrs. Reynolds ein wenig Laudanum hinterlassen, falls die Schmerzen zu stark werden und morgen wieder vorbeischauen." Elizabeth schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich muß nach Hertfordshire zurück, Doktor!" sagte sie entschlossen, doch der gute Mann hob die Hand. „Wenn sie meinen Anordnungen nicht Folge leisten, liebe Miss, werden sie möglicherweise nie mehr richtig laufen können, falls die Knochen nicht einwandfrei zusammenwachsen. Sie haben die Wahl. Ich schicke ihnen Mrs. Reynolds wieder nach oben. Bis morgen dann." Er verbeugte sich knapp und verließ den Raum, eine sichtlich geschockte Elizabeth zurücklassend.

Die Haushälterin versuchte ihr bestes, Elizabeth zu beruhigen. „Sie sind hier auf Pemberley in den besten Händen, Miss Elizabeth," sagte sie und drückte tröstend ihre Hand. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Darcy wird nicht zulassen, daß es ihnen an etwas mangelt. Ihre Verwandten werden heute noch von Lambton nach Pemberley übersiedeln, damit sie in ihrer Nähe sind." Elizabeth wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah. Die Vernunft sagte ihr, daß sie auf den Doktor hören sollte, doch bei dem Gedanken, die nächsten Wochen hier unter einem Dach mit Mr. Darcy zu verbringen, war ihr alles andere als wohl. Und wer um alles in der Welt war diese seltsame Frau gewesen, und wo steckten die beiden Kinder, die Mr. Darcy vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde vor ihrem Fenster so stürmisch begrüßt hatten? Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie sich daran erinnerte, daß es angeblich ihre eigenen Kinder sein sollten. Liebe Güte, war das vielleicht unheimlich! Nein, am liebsten hätte sie das Haus sofort wieder verlassen. Sie fürchtete sich. Etwas ging hier entschieden nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Elizabeth getraute sich nicht, Mrs. Reynolds nach der fremden Frau zu fragen und diese hatte es auch bereits wieder vergessen. Die gute Haushälterin versorgte Elizabeth mit allen Notwendigkeiten, legte ihr einige Bücher zurecht, brachte ihr Tee und Gebäck und erkundigte sich alle paar Minuten, ob sie noch etwas brauchte. Elizabeth war viel zu aufgewühlt und nachdenklich, verneinte höflich und dankte Mrs. Reynolds. „Miss Elizabeth, Master Fitzwilliam hat nachgefragt, ob sie es ihm wohl gestatten, daß er sie kurz besucht?" fragte sie, als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollte. Elizabeth zuckte zusammen, doch sie nickte schwach. Das konnte sie ihm kaum verbieten, es war schließlich sein Grund und Boden, sein Haus und sie ein unfreiwilliger Gast unter seinem Dach.

Wenige Minuten später wurde sie durch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen. Sie atmete tief durch und rief mit fast unhörbarer Stimme „ja bitte," die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein sichtlich besorgter Mr. Darcy erschien im Türrahmen. „Miss Bennet," sagte er verlegen, „Mrs. Reynolds hat mich über ihren Unfall informiert. Darf ich kurz hereinkommen?" Elizabeth wurde rot und nickte scheu. Zögernd trat er näher und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett Platz, wo sie mittlerweile recht bequem und komfortabel untergebracht war. „Doktor Myers hat gesagt, der Fuß ist gebrochen?" fragte er und seine dunklen, braunen Augen schauten sie mitfühlend an. Elizabeth nickte. „Es tut mir so leid, wenn ich ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereite, Sir, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, doch da war…" Darcy hob lächelnd die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht doch, Miss Bennet," sagte er leise. „Sie haben sich doch nicht mit Absicht den Knöchel gebrochen, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth gelang ein verschämtes Grinsen. „Nein, ich hätte gut darauf verzichten können."

Sein Blick, der ihren daraufhin traf, war warm und fast liebevoll. „Es mag sich sehr egoistisch von meiner Seite aus anhören, aber ich finde den Gedanken, sie längere Zeit hier auf Pemberley zu wissen, durchaus angenehm," sagte er verschmitzt, doch er korrigierte sich sofort. „Auch wenn ich ihnen natürlich keine so schlimmen Schmerzen wünsche, Miss Elizabeth." Er errötete verlegen und Elizabeth schaute ihren Gastgeber erstaunt an. Er war so ganz anders im Vergleich zu früher. Aufmerksam, besorgt, ja sogar ein wenig… flirtend? So als hätte sie ihn nie abgelehnt, damals in Rosings. Sie wußte nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, so kannte sie ihn nicht. „Oh, momentan bin ich fast schmerzfrei," sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe meine erste Dosis Laudanum bereits erhalten." „Gut. Ich möchte sie auch nicht länger belästigen. Sie müssen sich ausruhen." Er erhob sich zögernd, so als ob er sie noch nicht verlassen wollte, doch keine andere Wahl hatte. „Und ich muß auch noch etwas erledigen." Ein trauriger Schatten legte sich für einen kurzen Moment über sein Gesicht, dann ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Fingerspitzen. „Darf ich sie morgen wieder besuchen, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth nickte. „Ja, sehr gerne." Und das meinte sie ehrlich.

_Pemberley, 1. November 18xx und die Zeit danach_

Elizabeth verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht. Sie konnte zwar schlafen, aber der vergangene Tag ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. So viele Sachen gingen ihr im Kopf herum. Die geheimnisvolle blonde Frau, die beiden Kinder, Mr. Darcy, der so besorgt um sie war, so ganz anders als sonst. Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er von den beiden Kindern begrüßt worden war und wie liebevoll er sie behandelt hatte. Aber Mr. Darcy war doch gar nicht verheiratet – und außerdem hatte die Dame gesagt, es wären auch _ihre_ Kinder… war das alles verwirrend! Vielleicht konnte Mr. Darcy ja ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Sie würden ihn einfach fragen, nahm sie sich vor. Als er sie am nächsten Tag besuchte, freute sie sich aufrichtig, ihn zu sehen. Er brachte ihr heiße Schokolade und ein kleines Tablett mit frischgebackenen Plätzchen und sie plauderten ein wenig miteinander über die verschiedensten Dinge.

Elizabeth spürte jedoch, daß er ein bißchen traurig war und wagte sich nach einiger Zeit, nach dem Grund zu fragen. Er blickte sie überrascht und gerührt von ihrem einfühlenden Wesen an. „Ich habe an gestern gedacht, Miss Elizabeth," sagte er leise. „Der 31. Oktober ist immer ein schlimmer Tag für mich, es ist der Todestag meiner Mutter. Gestern hat er sich zum fünfzehnten Mal gejährt." Elizabeth griff spontan nach seiner Hand und drückte sie tröstend. Er lächelte wehmütig und rieb abwesend mit seinem Daumen über ihren. „Und doch…der gestrige Tag hatte auch etwas gutes, er sie nach Pemberley gebracht." Seine Augen blickten sie warm und liebevoll an. „Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, sie wären unversehrt und ohne Schmerzen…" Elizabeth erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick nahezu atemlos, verlor sich in diesen dunklen, unergründlichen, aber doch so sanften Augen und als Darcys Lippen ihren eigenen immer näher zu kommen schienen, schloß sie die Augen und sehnte die Berührung regelrecht herbei.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ sie schuldbewußt auseinanderfahren und mit zitternder Stimme rief Elizabeth „herein!". Die Tür öffnete sich zaghaft und ein junges, blondes Mädchen schob sich zögernd ins Zimmer. Darcy sprang auf. „Georgie, Liebes!" rief er überrascht und eilte auf das Mädchen zu. „Du bist früh dran, ich hatte dich erst heute abend erwartet!" Er küßte sie, wandte sich um und stellte Elizabeth seine Schwester Georgiana vor. Die beiden jungen Frauen begrüßten sich höflich und lächelten sich ein wenig schüchtern an. Elizabeth fand, daß das Mädchen der geheimnisvollen Frau von gestern wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, aber sie schwieg vorerst. Jetzt war sie gerade mal knapp zwei Tage hier und ihr Gefühlsleben vollführte bereits die wüstesten Kapriolen!

Als sie später alleine war, konnte sie wieder in Ruhe über ihren Aufenthalt hier nachdenken. Sie war irgendwie froh, daß die Ankunft von Mr. Darcys Schwester sie heute vor einer Dummheit bewahrt hatte, andererseits verspürte sie eine verstörende, fast wehmütige Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe. Sie hatten sich berührt, er hatte ihre Hand gehalten, sie hatte ihn ein wenig getröstet, als er von seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Mr. Darcy verwirrte sie, in der Tat. Aber sie wußte etwas ganz genau: Sie haßte ihn nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Überhaupt… hatte sie ihn denn jemals gehaßt?

Darcy besuchte sie jeden Tag während ihres Aufenthalts, manchmal kam er alleine, was natürlich vollkommen unschicklich war, doch oft brachte er Georgiana mit. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, kamen sie sich ein wenig näher, sie konnten sich über vielerlei Dinge unterhalten und stellten fest, daß sie sich sehr gerne in der Gesellschaft des anderen befanden. Die Heilung von Elizabeths Knöchel hingegen machte leider nur zögernde Fortschritte, so daß die Gardiners nach zwei Wochen gezwungen waren, ohne Elizabeth nach Hertfordshire zurückzukehren. Dr. Myers hatte es strikt abgelehnt, Elizabeth die lange Fahrt zu erlauben, sehr zu Darcys Freude. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Elizabeth jemals wieder gehen zu lassen, nur mußte er ihr das noch irgendwie begreiflich machen! Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er würde _alles_ dafür geben, damit sie hierblieb. Als seine rechtmäßige Ehefrau.

Elizabeth hatte die geheimnisvolle Lady nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Sie hatte bisher niemanden auf sie angesprochen, aber die Begegnung war so real gewesen, sie konnte sich das nicht bloß eingebildet haben! Und auch nicht die beiden Kinder! Elizabeth befürchtete, Mr. Darcy würde sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte, doch eines Tages kam das Gespräch durch Zufall darauf. Sie hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, morgens miteinander zu frühstücken und dabei hatte Elizabeth Darcy gefragt, wann Dr. Mitchell wieder nach schauen wollte. „Doktor Mitchell?" fragte Darcy überrascht. „Woher kennst du Doktor Mitchell, Elizabeth?" Seit kurzem nannten sie sich beim Vornamen, wenn sie alleine miteinander waren. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Sagte ich Doktor Mitchell? Ich weiß doch, daß er Doktor Myers heißt…" grübelte sie, dann fiel es ihr ein.

„Die geheimnisvolle Lady hat einen Doktor Mitchell erwähnt," platzte es aus ihr heraus, noch bevor sie richtig nachgedacht hatte. Darcy starrte Elizabeth fragend an. „Was meinst du, Elizabeth? Welche geheimnisvolle Lady?" Elizabeth wurde rot. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte sie Darcy schließlich von ihrer Begegnung mit der Dame und auch, daß sie ihn mit seinen beiden Kindern gesehen hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, blickte er sie ernst und sehr nachdenklich an und Elizabeth überlegte schon ernsthaft, ob er möglicherweise in Erwägung zog, sie in die Irrenanstalt einweisen zu lassen. „Dr. Mitchell ist Dr. Myers' Vorgänger," sagte Darcy schließlich langsam. „Und schon seit einigen Jahren tot. Aber ich habe keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wer die Frau gewesen sein soll. Wir haben keine anderen Gäste hier gehabt und außer Mrs. Reynolds, Georgiana und den Zimmermädchen gibt es keine Frauen auf Pemberley. Aber was mich am meisten verwirrt sind die beiden Kinder, die du gesehen hast."

Immerhin sagte er nicht _„die du gesehen haben willst"_, dachte Elizabeth ein bißchen erleichtert. Vielleicht ließ er sie doch nicht einweisen! „Hat die geheimnisvolle Dame etwas dazu gesagt, wer die Mutter der beiden sein soll?" Elizabeth errötete. „Ja. Ich. Und mit dem dritten war ich schwanger."

Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, sich Miss Elizabeth Bennet als die Mutter seiner Kinder vorzustellen. Nicht im geringsten, im Gegenteil. Verwirrend war nur, daß sie so vehement darauf bestand, ihn mit ihren beiden Kindern gesehen zu haben, Robert und Elinor. Und auch die geheimnisvolle Lady, auf die er sich einfach keinen Reim machen konnte. Er tendierte insgeheim dazu, daß Elizabeth das ganze wahrscheinlich bloß geträumt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie starke Schmerzen gehabt und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, stand sie unter dem Einfluß einer gehörigen Dosis Laudanums. Löste dieses Zeug nicht sogar Halluzinationen aus? Was lag da näher, als daß sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und die – realer als normalerweise scheinende – geträumte Begegnung mit der geheimnisvollen Dame für bare Münze genommen hatte. Er wußte nicht, daß sie dieses Mittel erst nach der Begegnung mit der fremden Frau erhalten hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja gar Wunschdenken seitens Elizabeth… Darcy beschloß, es darauf beruhen zu lassen, solange er keine plausible Erklärung dafür hatte.

Nach einigen Wochen gestattete der Doktor es seiner ungeduldigen Patientin schließlich, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Viel Laufen durfte sie nicht, aber Darcy hatte die Dachböden durchsuchen lassen und die Bediensteten hatten dort, wie er richtig vermutet hatte, einen fahrbaren Krankenstuhl aufgetrieben, gesäubert und instandgesetzt. Darcy ließ sich das Vergnügen nicht nehmen, Elizabeth damit durch die langen Hallen und Flure zu kutschieren und ihr so das eindrucksvolle Gebäude ein wenig näherzubringen. Elizabeths neue Heimat, wenn es nach Darcy ging. Und mittlerweile glaubte er zuversichtlich, daß er seinem großen Ziel, ja seinem Wunsch, Elizabeth Bennet bald zu seiner Frau zu machen, ein großes Stück nähergekommen war.

Eines Morgens besuchten sie die große, beeindruckende Ahnengalerie in einem weitläufigen Flügel des zweiten Stocks. Darcy hatte Elizabeth eigenhändig nach oben getragen, ein Diener schleppte den Krankenstuhl hinter ihnen her, und Elizabeth erhielt eine amüsante Lektion in Sachen darcyscher Familiengeschichte. Zu jedem Bildnis hatte Darcy eine launige Anekdote zu erzählen und sie lachten sehr viel an diesem kalten, regnerischen Novembermorgen. Sie hatten fast das Ende der Galerie erreicht, als Elizabeths Blick auf das Porträt einer eleganten Dame fiel. Dunkelblonde, lange Haare, in ein blaues Seidenkleid gehüllt, ein edles Collier mit einem Saphiranhänger, umrandet von Diamanten um den Hals tragend, lächelte sie dem Paar, das da vor ihr stand, so schien es, liebevoll zu. Elizabeth hielt vor Schreck die Luft an: die geheimnisvolle Lady.

„Fitzwilliam? Das… das ist die fremde Frau, die mich am Tag vor Allerheiligen aufgesucht hat," flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Darcy starrte zuerst das Bild, dann Elizabeth an. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und rollte ihren Stuhl näher heran, so daß sie das gravierte, goldene Namensschild am Rahmen besser lesen konnte. Anne Christine Darcy, geboren 17. Mai 17xx, gestorben 31.10.18xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilog**

Elizabeth Bennet und Fitzwilliam Darcy heirateten am Neujahrstag des folgenden Jahres auf Pemberley. Elizabeth war immer noch fest überzeugt davon, daß Fitzwilliams Mutter sie an diesem schicksalshaften 31. Oktober vergangenen Jahres – dem fünfzehnten Todestag Lady Annes – aufgesucht und ihr einen Blick in ihre Zukunft ermöglicht hatte, die sich möglicherweise ansonsten sehr unterschiedlich gestaltet hätte.

Darcy hingegen wußte nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er war ein rationaler, mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehender Mann, der an solchen Hokuspokus nicht glaubte. Als jedoch beide Schwangerschaften Elizabeths genau zu dem Zeitpunkt eintraten, die sie vorhergesagt hatte, als ihr erstes Kind ein Junge wurde, den sie Robert nannten und ihr zweites ein Mädchen namens Elinor, da kamen ihm langsam doch Zweifel, aber er tat es immer noch eher als Zufall ab. Als Elizabeth zum dritten mal schwanger wurde, war er geschäftlich in London unterwegs und erfuhr erst davon nach seiner Rückkehr, als seine Frau mit verknackstem Knöchel in ihrem Schlafzimmer saß und ihre beiden Kinder lächelnd dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Rückkehr ihres Vaters draußen vor ihrem Fenster freudig begrüßten.

Ihre kleine Tochter, die im nächsten Sommer auf Pemberley zur Welt kam, nannten sie auf Fitzwilliams Wunsch hin Anne. Anne Christine. Elizabeth hatte ihm vorher nie davon erzählt, daß seine Mutter sie an diesem schicksalshaften Tag Ende Oktober gebeten hatte, ihre Tochter nach ihr zu benennen. Als die Kleine auf den Namen ihrer Großmutter getauft wurde, war es Elizabeth, als hörte sie ein helles Lachen durch die kleine Kapelle hallen.


End file.
